To remove a compact disc from the compact disc case one grips opposed opening edges of the tray and cover and manipulates them to the open position against the holding force of an interlocking pin and hole securing means. It is an awkward operation requiring the separation of two very thin components, the tray and the cover. In practice, it is common for the hands of the user to slip and spill the case and contents on the floor. The cases are not strong and, in result, there are many compact disc cases with the hinged connection between tray and cover broken.
This unsatisfactory state of affairs with compact disc cases has existed for almost as long as compact discs have been in common use.